User talk:Colby James
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:37105|Shot in the throat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 05:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Where did you get these Red vs Blue artwork of characters Hello, Colby James. Seeing that you are new here, I like to welcome you to the wiki. To answer your question, the images were drawn by Luke McKay, a former employee of Rooster Teeth and artist of the RT comics which are no longer published. He made the artwork for the RvB characters while working with the company during the Blood Gulch Chronicles to the Recollections, but he hasn't done much artwork of RvB characters since then. I got the particular pieces you are referring to from a combination of websites: his twitter account, his profile at roosterteeth.com, deviantart, and his own website (www.lukemckay.com/). You could contact him on any of these sites, but I am not sure he does requests. I wish you the best of luck to see if he's willing to do more work relating to RvB, and if you can't, another artist currently working at RT might be able to do it (though I don't know any). From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 16:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) If you're asking to add your own artwork to the wiki then you can, but not on article pages. You can add them to your own page but not on any character pages. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:09, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I am also working on Vanessa Kimball right now making her look as great, some art of Chorus did you know that I am also doing some fanon characters myself as one whom is a non-canon and part of Captain Grif's orange or was it gold team alongside Bitters, this will be or possibly be a pic I am yet to use my page, I will eventually work on the Lieutenant's someday, and the Chorus characters in future. Colby James (talk) 03:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Best of luck. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Who the hell knows what will happen to them man. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Light Blue Rebel There's absolutely no reason to have a page for him. His male avatar model and ODST chest should indicate that it's not Kimball. He's a foot soldier/an extra. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:02, August 26, 2015 (UTC) That's alright but it's a good thing I found a hidden blue soldier whom was with Andersmith in Caboose's blue team but that wasn't named or has any role in plots, well it is a great thing we found one to have light blue ice color like Kimball but not the same body armor but is in ODST body armor but I still wonder as of why the team whom the Bungie or Red vs Blue people never added him in the whole series, well Simmons Lieutenant whom has pink trim only featured in two three episodes and never was seen again possible either most likely killed in the battle of Armonia against the Feds or later when Feds joined either killed at Crash Site Alpha, or the Assault on Armonia maybe costing her life which is not mentioned or seen, shame she never also featured, Matthews is Radiomen with Bitters and seen as well but however is a minor character supporting but however he is named but the blue soldier I still am very considered as to know why an extra solider is added and why didn't he have a name as of why that is? :/ Colby James (talk) 21:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Palomo became a lieutenant in Capital Assets. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I doubt the Reds and Blues will die. Also, season 14 might not pick up where Season 13 ended. Rather it was confirmed that S14 will be an anthology (a collection of short stories focused on random characters). Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) you mean that it could tell what happened to characters somewhere else like maybe perhaps Private Kaikaina Grif has about her fate likewise how she survived mysteriously, or how did Tuckers' alien son Junior survive, do you think it's possible it will tell they're stories, Colby James (talk) 08:56, September 21, 2015 (UTC)